


Pocahontas

by Silivrenelya



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Kylux - Freeform, KyluxFFF, M/M, Mioka, Parapluies, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silivrenelya/pseuds/Silivrenelya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux attend, debout devant l'arrêt de bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocahontas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pocahontas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583368) by [Mioka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mioka/pseuds/Mioka). 
  * Inspired by [Umbrellas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394209) by [deluxekyluxtrashcan (rhoen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/deluxekyluxtrashcan). 



> Joyeux KyluxFFF !! *\o/*  
> Un grand bravo et merci à [PinkyHuxy](http://pinkyhuxy.tumblr.com/) et [JeSuisBeteJeSuisPatissiere](http://jesuisbetejesuispatissiere.tumblr.com/) (entre-nous, meilleur pseudo de la Terre) pour avoir organisé ce festival et pour votre bonne humeur, ainsi que [Coffee-Without-A-Pause](http://coffee-without-a-pause.tumblr.com/) pour ton aide et ta gentillesse !  
> Traduction 2/2 !
> 
> [Chanson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DraA3PUuoQc) ayant inspiré le texte original, lui-même inspiré de "Umbrellas" par [deluxekyluxtrashcan (rhoen)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/deluxekyluxtrashcan).

Hux attend, debout devant l'arrêt de bus. Pendant toute la matinée, le soleil n'a pas arrêté de disparaître derrière les nuages, et il attend la pluie, sa compagne régulière depuis son déménagement il y a maintenant deux ans.

Il repense aux premiers mois où il a attendu ce bus, caché sous son parapluie. Ce qu'il a aussi attendu, c'est cet homme qui, le sait-il maintenant, possède un nombre dérisoire de parapluies de toutes les couleurs.

Presque deux ans ont passé depuis cette fois où, incapable de retenir son rire face à ce parapluie particulièrement ingénieux – il pouvait changer de couleur au contact de l'eau – Hux s'était fait aborder par son possesseur.

\- Il te plaît ? avait-il demandé, le sourire espiègle.

Le roux avait simplement hoché la tête.

Ce jour-là, l'homme au parapluie s'était présenté sous le nom de Kylo Ren.

Hux avait trouvé ce nom incroyablement stupide, mais pensa qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire, sous peine que l'autre homme ne lui rétorque que "juste" Hux était tout aussi curieux, et celui-ci n'était pas prêt à trop en dévoiler.

Cela n'a pas découragé Kylo dans son intérêt, même après la première conversation, après quelques rendez-vous, quelques baisers, et quelques autres choses encore.

Au final, Kylo le découvrit en ouvrant le courrier et ne put s'empêcher de rire pendant près d'une heure. Ce jour-là, Hux fut plus que réticent à ne serait-ce que sortir du lit – leur lit.

A présent, Hux attend, debout devant l'arrêt de bus.

Il jette un oeil à sa montre. Il avait dû en racheter une la semaine dernière : il ne voulait pas garder celle que Kylo lui avait offert à Noël. Il ne s'en sentait plus digne. Hux ne mérite pas ce genre de choses.

En y repensant, il y avait beaucoup de choses que Hux ne méritait pas. Il n'était même pas certain de mériter les petits bonheurs comme celui de voir un inconnu affublé d'un parapluie différent chaque jour.

Et il ne méritait certainement pas tout ce temps qu'il avait volé à l'homme qu'il avait fini par connaître, ni le foyer qu'il lui avait donné, ni le bonheur qui s'en était suivi.

Mais ce n'est pas grave, pense Hux, car il allait arranger ça. Il allait tout rendre, s'excuser pour tout, et retourner à la vie qu'il mérite vraiment.

Il baisse son regard sur le dernier sac d'affaires de Kylo. Étonnamment, il est assez petit. Le brun s'était bien appliqué à tout prendre lorsqu'il est parti, criant et jurant, insulté, blessé. Hux l'avait mérité, ça. La douleur qui avait persisté après son départ, le vide qu'il avait ressenti en réparant le mur que Ren avait détruit sur son chemin.

Une fois la décision prise, il n'avait pas attendu que Kylo parte. Il n'avait pas eu la force de rester et de regarder les dégâts qu'il avait commis. Aussi, il avait eu peur de revenir sur sa décision, s'il avait vu Ren déambuler dans l'appartement et faire ses affaires, emportant au passage quelques photos d'eux. Hux avait jeté celles qui restaient. Il en avait juste gardé quelques unes sur une clé USB, croupissant au fond d'un tiroir.

A présent, Hux tente désespérément de garder son calme. Il se sent mal en regardant autour de lui, et voit Kylo approcher, de la direction opposée à la sienne.

Redressant les épaules, Hux tente de parer son visage d'un masque d'indifférence, technique qu'il avait perfectionnée au travail durant ces derniers mois, après son propre désastre.

Kylo s'arrête en face de lui et regarde le petit sac qu'il tient. Il a l'air plus maigre, plus livide. Comme si c'étaient des semaines qui s'étaient écoulées, et non des jours.

Lorsqu'il lève enfin les yeux vers Hux, celui-ci doit s'enfoncer les ongles dans les paumes pour ne rien montrer. Oh, il n'est pas assez fort pour ça. Il ne mérite pas ça, il ne le mérite pas. Il peut voir le rouge dans les yeux de Ren, la pâleur sur ses lèvres et mon dieu qu'il veut les embrasser et le réconforter. Mais il n'en fait rien. Il ne mérite pas Kylo, et même si cela les déchire tous les deux sur le coup, Hux est sûr que c'est pour leur bien, au final. Ren ira mieux, bientôt.

D'une brusque inspiration, Hux lui tend le sac, et le regarde droit dans les yeux, essayant de lui transmettre aussi fort qu'il peut que tout ira bien, qu'il est désolé, que c'est mieux ainsi.

Ren n'a pas l'air de saisir, son air désespéré encore plus prononcé que quand son père est mort, et qu'il est resté dans ses bras pendant des heures.

C'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Seulement redémarré par Kylo qui, enfin, enfin, prend le sac. Et Hux a envie de pleurer quand il sent la chaleur de la main du brun contre la sienne, mais il se retient, et il retient tout alors que les premières gouttes de pluie commencent à tomber, et qu'il se retourne pour partir.

Quand il arrive au coin de la rue, Hux se permet un dernier regard en arrière. Il scrute la petite foule devant l'arrêt de bus, à la recherche d'un parapluie coloré parmi les sombres.

Il met du temps à trouver Kylo, blotti sous un parapluie noir d'encre.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Un immense merci à ma chère Mioka pour avoir accepté la traduction de son travail, c'est un amour, je l'aime très fort. Mouah !
> 
>  
> 
> [\- Sili](https://silivrenelya.tumblr.com)


End file.
